


Trouble in Terrorist Town

by CoolyCakeCove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Innocents, POV Multiple, Short & Sweet, Terrorists, ttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolyCakeCove/pseuds/CoolyCakeCove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never heard of TTT? Y'see, it's close enough to murder, so at least I'll get some kind of entertainment value. The 16 of you all have "guns" or in this case, airsoft guns. A select few of you are terrorists, and your goal is to kill all the innocents. The innocents have to kill all the traitors. And the best is you won't know who anybody is unless they're the detective or just stupid!"</p><p>The 16 island inhabitants play a game of Airsoft TTT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Terrorist Town

**Author's Note:**

> No one dies; it's just a game. I won't reveal any roles or numbers of traitors 'til the end (none counting the detective), so feel free to try and guess as you go. This is based off of Node's (YouTube) Airsoft TTT. This is my first shot at multiple POVs.

▽▽▽▽

TTT  
15 Participants  
1 Detective

"I'll remain the referee," Togami says. "We are to use only this forest section and the beach as the 'safe zone.' Nanami will stand in the safe zone and confirm others identities as the detective. Only three people can walk up her to and prove their innocence, and are not to be shot at until they're inside the forest clearing, understood?"

The fifteen participants nod. They all wear bandanas (different colors depending on the person), thick, black goggles, and a camouflaged-themed helmet. They also wear black gloves, a gun belt (only holding a pistol), and chest protection.

"I've handed out the cards. Remember that no one must know who you are unless you go to the detective or you voluntarily tell someone for...any reason. Knives are equipped by Terrorists and allow silent deaths as opposed to loud gunfire." More nods of understanding. "Remember what your goal is. Terrorists win by killing all innocents.  Terrorists know who the other Terrorists are, but Innocents know nothing but the detective. Innocents win when all Terrorists are dead. Everyone split up and in sixty seconds, we begin."

▽▽▽▽

"In a game like this," Hinata says, a good distance from other people, "the only person I can trust is Nanami."

"You're telling me you don't even trust your 'soul friend' Souda?" Koizumi says, darting from cover to cover, as the two walk from other participants.

"He...has trust issues," Hinata says simply and takes out his pistol.

Truth be told, almost immediately after Togami started the countdown, Souda panicked, unable to trust anybody, and left all alone.

"What about you and Saionji?" The two stop, hiding behind a particularly thick tree.

"N-None of your business, Hinata!" Koizumi has her black bandana on her face, covering her blush. As much as she adored Saionji, she just stuck out too much, whereas Hinata has a bland face and a bland look. "Are you really innocent? As soon as Togami says go, you're not going to kill me?"

"If you don't trust me that much, let's make an alliance. We can't shoot the other until it's only us left."

"And should you break it?"

"Why do you think I'll break it?....On the unlikely chance I do...feel free to embarrass me later."

He must be serious about being innocent. She takes out her pistol. "Fine, I'll agree."

▽

"I want you to know I am innocent."

Not even ten seconds into the countdown and here she is, easily yapping her identity to Kuzuryuu trying to sneak away in the trees. "And how do you know that I'm not a Terrorist?"

"Shoot me down if you are one, but I will help you regardless."

Pekoyama looks more intimidating than usual with her black helmet and bandana. Any other Innocent would probably run away from the two.

"Of course you would." He picks a spot where he can see Nanami's back and can hear Togami's faint mumblings.

"There's someone coming." Pekoyama aims her weapon at the shrubbery ahead.

"Well don't shoot them---the game hasn't even started!" He points her gun down.

What comes tumbling out the bushes is their worst nightmare.

"Ah! Pekoyama-san! Kuzuryuu-kun!" goes the mother fucking lucky student. "It's pleasant to see such experienced people as yourselves!"

"What the hell do you want?" Kuzuryuu growls, letting the gun point at Komaeda.

"If it won't taint symbols of hope like you guys, I would like to request we form an alliance," he says.

"An alliance?" Pekoyama echoes.

▽

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Togami points his gun at the sky and shoots. "Begin!"

Everyone can hear the noise. In fact, as soon as it goes off, Souda comes bursting out the forest and runs to a startled Nanami.

"You've gotta help me!" Souda pulls out his blue card, a sign of innocence. "I'm a good guy, see? They're gonna kill me!"

"I'm not to leave this spot," Nanami says to the crying Souda. "Traitors will kill me as soon as I leave the safe zone."

"That's not fair! What am I gonna do? Die?"

"...The louder you are, the more you draw attention to yourself."

"Whaaaat?"

▽

Armed with a pink bandana and a white helmet, Tsumiki has a hard time blending in with her surroundings. Not to mention how much her hands tremble holding the fake gun.

B-But what if that M-Monokuma swapped out guns and---and made them real? There's no way she can treat a bullet wound with this island's technology. They'll die and then a Class Trial will start...

No, now's not the time to think of that! Now's the time to not loose this game!

"Sorry 'bout this!"

It sounds like a shout with the silent forest. Tsumiki feels something scrape her chest guard. She must've gotten hit. Reluctantly, she drops her gun and lies on the grass, crying. She didn't last long at all!

She can see a blurry girl plucking her discarded pistol and add it to her belt before running off.

▽

Hinata looks carefully around the tree, ignoring Souda's pitiful cries of distress. No doubt as soon as he leaves, he's dead. "See anyone?"

"No. So we just shoot on sight?"

"I don't like it. We could be killing our teammates. So, look for soloists."

"What if the Terrorists all ganged up on us?"

"I don't know. We may have to shoot on sight."

"Yeah. One of them are bound to be a Terrorist."

The forest remains completely silent. One of the many rules of the game included the rule no crouching. So they try their best to be covered by trees and tall grass. Luckily Tanaka and Monomi both confirmed the impossibility of any deadly creatures.

"How visible are the knives on their belts?" Hinata says suddenly.

"What?"

"Remember Togami said Terrorists are the only ones who have knives? I mean, we all have knives, but we can't equip them on our belts unless we're the Terrorists. So---"

"I get it. You'll go searching around for any others with knives."

"Me? Why not us?"

"'Cause you can betray me anytime you want! And boys should protect girls anyway!"

"It's not a solid theory because not every Terrorist has used their knives. But if they have, it has to go on their belt."

Koizumi nudges Hinata out of cover. "Go, Detective! If you need me, I'll be watching your back from here."

Hinata relents and leaves. "Whatever. Hopefully I won't die...."

▽

Owari easily walks quietly on the grass. She hadn't seen any people killing others, but she did stumble by Tsumiki crying on the grass. Not surprising. She's now heading back to Togami's spot, searching for any person that could be hiding nearby.

Or what she thinks is Togami's spot. Maybe if she felt like she's too lost, she could sniff her way to that guy. But for now, she's trustin' her gut.

"O-Owari..."

Woah! That sounded like a weak voice! A weak and dying voice. She scowls as she looks, eventually finding the body of---

"Nidai!"

She runs over to the manager. "Nidai! What happened?"

"I...don't have long to live..." he mumbles. "I can only say...one thing..."

"Don't talk, Nidai! You'll die quicker!"

"I'm already a goner. You...need to tell the o-others..." Nidai takes a raggedy breath. "She has...three guns." He lies limp.

"Nidai...!" Owari shouts. "I'll revenge you, Nidai!"

"...It's avenge..."

Huh? Did Nidai say that? No matter! What's this "three guns" business anyway? Owari gets to her feet and starts searching for any others. Sounds important.

▽

Nanami looks at her two hitchhikers. "You two will have to leave eventually."

"I'm gonna die!" Souda cries again.

"I'm a five-star chef, not some criminal," says Hanamura, raking a comb through his helmetless hair.

"You two leave me no choice." She cups her hands around her mouth. "Safe zone is no longer safe! Feel free to shoot!"

"Wh-Wh-What're doin'?" Souda shouts.

"I'm all about fair games and this game isn't fair," she pouts.

"Gah!" Hanamura drops to his knees and carefully lies on the ground. "I've been hit!"

"Nooo!" Souda reaches for Hanamura, but can feel a pellet hitting his chest and a gunshot. He aims for the ground.

Nanami starts to aim for the Terrorists hiding in the bushes and manage to hit one before a pellet hits her. She falls back-first on the ground. Shot.

"I told you I was gonna die..." Souda murmurs.

"Shh," Nanami says. "The dead don't speak. If anyone comes by, I'll do a...vague hint, like those old mentors in games or the currently dying---"

"We get it, we get it," Hanamura groans. "Ugh, this game is so messy."

▽

"Kyaaa!" Saionji shrieks. "Did you hear all those gun shots? What if I'm next, too?"

"Don't worry, Hiyoko-chan! You've got an extra two guns!" Mioda wears her multi-colored helmet and rainbow bandana with pride.

"But I'm stuck with a colorful bimbo and I have no idea where Koizumi-nee went! Waaaah!"

"Shh! If you keep this up, the others will hear us!"

"I don't care! Everyone's all dead anyway!"

Mioda looks nervously side to side. "Ibuki thinks nobody's near, but who knows? They could be just spying on Hiyoko-chan!" Mioda starts poking through shrubbery, leaving Saionji all alone.

Not that she notices. Saionji's too busy crying, but she can hear the unmistakable sound of a shot and force hitting her chest. Somebody had the audacity to shoot her! Mumbling curses, she only sits on the ground, shortly before crying again. Some people can't be helped.

▽

Owari continues following her gut, trying to find somebody anywhere, but all she's found are more corpses: Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, Tanaka. Who knows how many people are left?

"Huh-loooo!" she shouts. "Who's still alive? I'm not gonna shoot cha, I just wanna talk!"

"...Talk about what?"

Oh! She knows that voice! What's that name? Starts with an H...Henry? Hunter?

"Er, Hammy?"

She hears a sigh. "Close enough. What do you want to talk about? If you shoot me, you'll be shot by my hidden partner."

Partner? "So, I met Nidai and he told me one of the Terrorists have three guns."

"...That's it? That's not too important."

"I also saw a few corpses." She rattles off a list of names that sound close to their actual names.

"Pekoyama? How did she die...?"

"How am I suppose ta know? I only saw their dead bodies!"

"Well...there's no doubt you're innocent. Alright, Owari, I need you to follow me  and Koizumi to Nanami."

"The detective?"

"Yeah. We heard some gunshots from the area and we need to go investigate. So you cover me and I'll go look."

Eh, there's nothing to lose.

▽

Both Hinata and Owari stare at the forest watching for any signs of movement. Behind them, Koizumi speaks to Nanami.

"I...shot one of them," Nanami whispers.

"Where did you shoot them?" Koizumi says.

"Over there..." She weakly points the location before dying.

"She was a brave detective," Owari says.

"You're saying that like she's actually dead," Hinata says.

"They aren't?"

"Owari? How about you go to that spot right there and check who it is?" Koizumi points out the direction.

"There? I've been there before." She uses her gun to scratch her hair. "It was that scarf boy."

"Tanaka's a traitor?" Koizumi blurts.

▽

"Sonia-chaaaan!" Mioda cries. "They're on to us!"

"We have to wait until they spread out. They are finally out in the open and we cannot miss this opportunity." Sonia's eyes twinkle. "Aaaah! This is most exciting!"

"Ibuki has two and Sonia-chan has two," Mioda continues, aiming for the last three Terrorists.

"What we lack in numbers we thrive in power."

▽

"Th-There should be three people left!" Hinata says.

"They have to be nothing but Terrorists!" Koizumi continues.

"So we search the forest and kill everything?" Owari frowns.

"No! Damn it! We're out in the open! Anybody can shoot us now!" Koizumi points her gun randomly at the forest, her teammates following suit. "Hinata, you better hold up your alliance!"

"You too."

▽

"Ready, Mioda-san?" Sonia says. "They seem fully aware of their mistake."

"Aye, aye, princess!" Mioda readies her guns.

"Steady...Aim...and..."

▽

The first thing Koizumi sees are four guns bursting out of the bushes. It's enough to shock her to leave her position as the last in the semi-circle, the closest to the guns, and hide behind the other two.

Hinata and Owari both turn to shoot, firing at the Terrorists. Two guns versus one. Hinata gets shot a dozen times by Mioda, but Hinata manages to hit her as he goes down. The similar thing happens to Sonia against Owari.

Now Koizumi watches with some shame and terror (a horribly ironic thing) as both her allies and the Terrorists fall to the ground (some more dramatic than others). What a way to end the game.

Before Koizumi could pick herself up and and celebrate (hardly) about the Innocents's success, Hinata, with the last of his strength, manages to get out: "There's still one more."

...!

Didn't she say there's three left? Counting all the corpses Owari named, it should be...?

Koizumi grabs Hinata's gun as another person comes out of hiding just opposite of the fallen Terrorists.

"Ahahaha!" Holding two guns and with a height advantage, Komaeda strolls out the forage with a smile. "An amazing battle of hope versus hope! It definitely makes up for Pekoyama-san's and Kuzuryuu-kun's boring deaths."

Koizumi slowly picks up the other gun, only one of her hands in the air with a loaded pistol. "You killed them?"

"No, my fellow teammates did! I simply lead them." He laughs again. "It is the game of betrayal after all. And it's a fun game indeed."

"You're...way too good of a Terrorist."

"It wasn't my idea. There's no way someone as low as I could come up with a plan like this. Sonia-san created the plan. She wanted to eliminate the most hostile Innocents."

She now has the gun ready to pick up in a moment's notice. "And why are you telling me all this?"

Komaeda adopts an innocent look. "Terrorists are villains, aren't they? Villains always reveal their plans to the hero when the battle reaches its end. This has to be the best game I've played! Though I wonder if my luck might jam my guns? I think it'd appropriate for me to say: 'It's all over now.'"

Koizumi ignores Hinata's groan. "Well...that would be appropriate, but..."

"But? Is there someone else out there?"

She pulls the trigger and shoots the last Terrorist. Luckily he doesn't shoot back, dropping his guns and falling to his knees.

"Excellent performance, Koizumi-san! Villains tend to fall after revealing their plans to their enemies. I bid you adieu." With that, the last Terrorist falls.

A whistle blows from a distance. "All Terrorists are eliminated! Innocents win!"

Every dead person scrambles to their feet. Koizumi stands up in a daze and so many people start to congratulate her.

"I kinda wish I coulda shot him," Souda says.

"I don't mind at all who shoots me!"

"I second that," Owari says.

"See? I told you I was Innocent." Hinata holds out his blue card.

"Yeah, whatever, guess you didn't break the alliance," Koizumi says.

"That was kinda fun," Nanami says with a small smile.

"I agree," Sonia says. "We simply must play again! Surely there are more games that we could try?"

"There's ton of games out there we could try," Hinata says.

After all the students gather around their referee Togami, they each handed their cards back to be reshuffled and passed out again.

"Round two in 'Trouble in Terrorist Town,'" Togami says. "Just so you know, you can't dual wield, but your pistols will run out ammo."

Each student hid their card on their person except for the detective in their second ever game.

▽▽▽▽


End file.
